The List of Dean
by JadeRose1
Summary: Request for Krys Jericho. Dean has a run in with Chris Jericho backstage and things spiral from there. Slashy fun series of one-shots. Ambrollins plus Jericho. Co-written with rose waldron 9
1. Chapter 1

(This was a request from Krys Jericho. We hope she enjoys it. There will be a second chapter and possibly more in time. It is not a full-length story but more of a series of related one-shots.) Jade and Rose

It was late one Monday after an episode of Monday Night Raw. A lot of the wrestlers and fans had already cleared the arena to go home or out for a drink. Chris Jericho walked to a locker room at the end of the hall with an angry gleam in his eyes. He knew Dean was all alone and all the rest of his coworkers had gone. Dean had stayed after working his dark match to have a chat with one of the trainers. Chris had only one goal in mind as he walked briskly to the room with a bag in hand. He was going to make Dean's life miserable.

It was a known fact around the company that Dean and Seth were an established couple. They did not announce it to the world as some like Nikki Bella and John Cena but they did not hide it either. Seth was driving Chris crazy making his life a living hell and now they would pay. Seth had been bragging all evening to anyone who would listen about the big night he had planned for Dean...a nice meal out, relaxing bath, and then the expected night of sexy fun. Chris gave a smirk as he opened the locker room door and walked inside. Seth might have his plans but he was in for a big surprise. He would have to enjoy his night alone. It did not take the blonde long to spot Dean as he was coming out of the shower. "Well if it isn't the resident lunatic." He scoffed in a sarcastic tone.

Dean was toweling his hair with a small towel and another was tucked around his waist. His lifted his head at the voice. "Hey, Chris...what can I do ya?" Dean asked as he headed for his locker.

Chris gave a scoff as he sat his bag down. "What you can do is tell your boyfriend to stop getting on my nerves."

Dean looked back over his shoulder with a laugh. "Damn, Man...you're too uptight. That's just his charm."

"His charm?" Chris' voice rose to a higher volume. " His charm? He's driving us all as insane as you going on and on about how great he is...how much fun you two will have tonight. "

Dean turned with a smirk and a puff of his chest. "Well now...I didn't know he spoke so highly of my skills...he better watch it before someone tries to take me away." He eyes then roamed over Chris. "What, you stepping up for a shot?"

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Chris hissed. Before Dean could even reply, the older man moved quickly to put Dean into a headlock. He gave a smirk as he began to cut off his circulation. Dean gasped, trying to pull the older man off while cursing and gasping. He finally dropped to his knees before passing out. Chris moved to lock the door. He grabbed the unconscious Dean and dragged him to a metal folding chair in the corner, sitting him in it. He then walked to his bag and pulled out two scarves. "Shame to waste these." He muttered as he tied Dean to the chair. He gave a satisfied grin when he was finally finished.

It was a few moments before Dean began to come to again. He struggled faintly. "I thought the fun came later." He mumbled before his vision cleared and saw Chris. "Oh, it's you." He addressed him dryly.

"Kinky freak." Chris spat. "Now you can sit here awhile and let poor Seth stew. I might let you go later and you can tell him why you missed his perfect evening."

"Oh, come on now." Dean struggled some. "That's dirty...ever hear of leaving business in the ring?" As he moved the towel was coming loose from his waist.

"Ever hear of locker room justice?" Chris smirked. " By the way...now you owe me for three scarves. "

"Put it on my tab." Dean mused. "Damn, these things are chafing."

"Stop struggling...it's not going to kill you." Chris replied. "I'm taking a shower and I'll let you go...if you stop acting like a stupid idiot." He pulled a bottle of body wash from his bag before walking to the shower, whistling.

Dean watched as Chris left, shaking his head. He waited until he heard the water running before he shimmied his shoulder, feeling the scarf slipping up. He gave a smirk, keeping an eye on the entry from the showers as he shifted more. The scarfs finally lifted up until he could slip out from them. "Guess you were never a boy scout." He commented to himself as he moved with the scarfs next to the doorway to wait on the other man.

Chris returned from the shower a few minutes later. He was feeling pretty smug and dressed in a towel. Before he could reach his bag or see Dean was gone he felt as Dean slipped one scarf around his neck and moved to choke the older man.

"W-What the?" Chris gasped out, his hands going to his throat. His eyes fluttered and then closed. Dean held the choke hold a few moments longer before releasing him. He then used the scarfs to bind Chris' hands and feet together. He dragged the older man to the shower room, turning one of the sprays on. Chris gasped as the cold water hit his face. He sputtered as his eyes opened.

Dean cut the water back off. "Welcome back." He crouched down, looking at Chris.

Chris began to struggle. "Get me out of here you stupid idiot! " The scarves only seemed to grow tighter.

Dean laughed. "Stupid idiot? You do realize how stupid that term even is? And if either of us is...it's you for not knowing how to secure a knot." He reached down, grabbing Chris by the wrist. "Oh, get up." He yanked Chris to his feet.

Chris stood up after a moment. "Now what? What's your big plan, Dean?" The word Dean was spoken with sarcasm.

"Well, you ruined my fun for the night...so I guess you'll just need to be a replacement." Dean told Chris as he hoisted him up over his shoulder and began moving back for the locker room. "Fuck, for a little guy you're heavy."

Chris' towel fell off in the movement. "Replacement? I'll kick your ass!" He began to struggle.

Dean took his free hand to smack Chris wherever his hand would land. "I don't think you're in much shape to, Jerky Boy."

"Jerky boy?" Chris yelped as Dean's hand smacked his ass. " I'm not into your kinky games! "

"Well, then I guess the fun will be one-sided." Dean told Chris as he dumped him face first on one of the benches.

Chris struggled then began to scream as loud as he often did in the ring. "Help! Help!"

Dean went to Chris' bag, looking and finding more scarfs. "Damn, do you own stock?" He asked, pulling one out, tying a knot in the center of it as he moved to the bench. He reached over Chris' head, slipping the knot in his mouth as he screamed. He tied it behind his head. "So much better." Chris gave muffled curses as he struggled. His ass wiggled as he fought to get free. Dean slapped Chris' ass before heading for the bag. "How many more of these do you have?"

Chris just glared as his head turned to look at Dean. He was outraged at Dean's arrogance. Dean pulled another one and moved to pull Chris' hands from under him and over his head. He looped the long scarf between the scarf, binding his hands. He then used it to secure his arms to the bench. "That's better." Dean told him. He saw Chris' glare. "What, like what you see?" He smirked, grabbing his cock. Chris grunted with a shake of his head. He did not back down but glared at Dean in defiance. "Awe...you sure?" Dean mockingly cooed. He moved for his locker. "Well, you ruined my plans for tonight. So I guess you'll be my date. I don't know if you care for the dates Seth and I have...but do I look like I care?"

Chris struggled, breathing heavily through his nose. He was going to kill the smug SOB when he escaped. Dean pulled out the belt that was in his jeans. "This is a good start." He walked over, folding it. He held it near the folded end and then slapped Chris' cheeks with it. It was a dull thud like a leather slapper. Chris gave an indignant grunt at the blunt sting. He couldn't believe Dean hit his ass like a naughty schoolboy. Dean gave another thump. "You got a nice little bounce there." Chris grumbled around the makeshift gag. His cheeks were already slightly pink. "What, too light?" Dean moved the belt to make the end longer before hitting his ass again. Chris gave a grumbled curse at the pain. Being a long time wrestler he was no stranger to pain. It was just so humiliating.

Dean smirked, looking him over. Before he could do more he heard his phone going off. "Damn, who's interrupting our fun?" He commented as he moved to check. He pulled it out, flipping it open. "Your dime." He answered as he flipped the belt over his shoulder.

"Dean, where are you?" Seth's voice sounded a little worried. " I've been waiting forever on you. "

"I was a little tied up." Dean replied before laughing at his bad joke. "I thought you would have passed out by now so I...um...well, I found a replacement for some fun. I haven't gotten very far though. Why don't you come back to the arena? I'm in the main locker room. Just tell the guard outside you left something."

Seth's worry turned to anger. "Let me get this straight...you blew me off when I planned a perfect date for us to fuck around with someone at work? I know we play with others but that's not right, Babe."

"Whoa...Whoa...pull your claws back, Kitten. I didn't blow you off. Someone tried to ruin our plans...they delayed me." He moved for the bench. "Hold on a moment." He moved the pull the knot free from Chris' mouth. "Why don't you say hello, Sparkles?"

"Go to hell!" Chris snapped. He started screaming so loud he hurt Seth's ears. " Help! Help! "

Dean slipped the knot back in, trying not to get bit. He shouldered the phone to free his hands to tighten the gag again. "See, not my fault." He told Seth calmly like it was no big deal.

"Is that fucking, Chris and why is he screaming?" Seth exclaimed.

"Yes and I guess because I now owe him for….hmmm." Dean starting counting in his head. "Four more scarfs. I don't know why it looks like he owns the whole factory." Dean laughed.

"You tied Chris up and you want me to come over?" Seth's tone took on a smooth sound. "Can Kitten come out to play?"

"Yes...and yes." Dean replied. "He caught me coming from the showers...he wrapped the stupid things around my chest like a bad robbery movie." Dean laughed. "He then left me to get clean...so I reversed it on him...now get your ass back here."

"My pleasure." Seth almost cooed. " I'll get the bag. Be there soon. "

"Okay. I'll sit still and be a good boy until you get here." Dean told Seth as he hung up. He looked as Chris as he moved for the folding chair, bringing it near the bench. "Well, I guess you didn't ruin my night after all." Dean smirked. "You're just added entertainment." Chris' eyes grew wide as he started to struggle again. No way was he going to let Seth Rollins mess with him. "Well, isn't this fun?" Dean commented, watching Chris. "Even though you look like a flopping fish out of water." Chris just glared.

It wasn't too long before there was a knock on the locked door. "Dean? You there?" Seth's voice could be heard.

"Yeah, come join the party!" Dean yelled back.

"Unlock the door, Silly." Seth called.

Dean turned his head looking. "Oh, damn." He got up from the chair, answering the door. "I didn't know." He shrugged before moving to let Seth in.

Seth walked in with a small duffle bag. "Fuck, Dean. The place is deserted." He shut the door, locking it.

"Yeah..you know I tend to let my mind wander in the shower...well Jerky Boy jumped me when I came out." Dean told Seth.

Seth glanced over to where Chris struggled with muted grunts. "Um...aren't we going to get in deep shit for this?" Chris gave a nod, grunting.

"Hey, he jumped me first." Dean tried to defend his actions. "Plus, we could so get our normal insurance policy." He laughed. "Take a few photos and add them to our hidden file."

Chris' eyes widened as he heard Dean's words. Seth got a dark gleam in his eyes as he nodded slowly. "Okay, Babe." He walked closer to Chris, examining him. "He does have a nice ass I must admit."

"Not quite as nice as yours...but, yeah..not bad. So get snapping then let the games begin." Dean smirked.

Seth pulled out his phone and moved around to snap a few pictures of the naked Chris. "Any ideas for him, Babe? I brought my black bag. I got some new shit."

"Hmm, new stuff? Let me see." Dean's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Anything you would like me to christen on him?"

"Well...I did get something to try on you tonight...up to you if we use it on him first." Seth pulled out a large toy with the head the size of a tennis ball. "This is a Magic Wand. Some of the girls told me it's beyond powerful...Sasha told me guys love it too." He pulled out an attachment. "See...this part can be inserted like a toy...imagine a toy with a motor this massive vibrating against your sweet spot."

"Damn, I knew the girls could be freaky...but shit." He took the item, looking it over. "Is there an outlet nearby for this beast?"

Seth looked around the room. "Actually, we're in luck...one pretty close to the bench." He glanced at Chris again. "Can I spank his ass?"

"Be my guest." Dean told Seth as he went to plug it in and turned the switch one way. "Damn." He commented, holding it against his hand.

"Strong?" Seth asked as he gave Chris' ass a swat. The older man gave an indignant grunt.

"Yeah...hmm try the other way." Dean flipped the switch. "Okay. Not as bad."

"I knew you would like it, Babe. It was your special treat for tonight." Seth almost pouted as he took a small paddle out of the bag. He snickered as he hit Chris across his bare ass.

"Yeah, can spread eagle me in the next lay over the use it on me." Dean told Seth. He then looked at Chris. "So how does his work on a guy?"

"It's pretty self-explanatory." Seth said as he hit Chris with the paddle again. "You can either use the original head on his balls or cock...or use the extension to insert it in him."

"Well, face down the cock may be hard. Let's see." Dean pondered before touching the head as close to the balls as he could get.

Seth gave Chris' red ass a rub. His dark eyes looked hungry. "Oh, yeah, Babe. We're going to wear him out good." Chris gave a soft groan.

Dean pulled the toy back, shutting it off. "Guess we need the attachment and lube."

Seth moved for the attachment. "By the time we're done with him he'll sleep real good tonight. Probably come begging to us for more." Chris grunted, shaking his head no. Seth handed Dean the lube and attachment. "Have fun, Babe."

Dean laughed, looking them over before figuring how to put the attachment on. "Should I be nice enough to use a finger first? He's so uptight he could probably make a diamond out of coal up there."

"Yeah...make him moan for us, Babe." Seth agreed. Dean went for lube and used his free hand to part Jericho's cheeks, pouring a thin line between them. He slapped his ass when he started to squirm again.

Chris actually gave a slight moan that was mixed with the angry grunt. Seth smirked. "Did I hear a heated sound from the great Chris Jericho?"

"Damn...didn't even do anything yet. Does he like his ass tanned?" Dean asked, slapping Chris' ass again.

Chris shook his head but panted softly. "I think he might,,,interesting." Seth smiled.

"Fun." Dean mused. He put the lube down and parted Chris' cheeks. He took one finger to massage over the exposed hole before slowly pushing it inside.

"Wonder if he bats for our team or just likes spankings?" Seth mused as his hungry eyes took it all in.

"You can ask him later." Dean snickered as he moved his finger until he felt the sensitive pad, rubbing over it.

Chris tensed as his eyes widened in shock. He gave a moan before he could stop it. Dean teased Chris again before he moved to add a second finger to stretch him. "Well, if he does I don't think he ever bottomed. He seemed shocked." Seth gave his loud laugh as Chris gasped around the cloth.

"Guess he's too cocky to take a cock." Dean mused as he withdrew his fingers.

"Well, that may change. Get him off with a toy and then you can fuck him, Babe." Seth started to strip out of his clothing. "I want that loud mouth choking on my big dick."

"Just hope he doesn't try to castrate you." Dean told Seth as he grabbed the wand and went to insert the attachment before turning it on.

"He does we'll leave him here and send the picture." Seth laughed. Chris could not respond as he suddenly felt strong vibrations against his nerves. His eyes were wide as he cried out around the gag.

"Hmmm, wonder how much he can take even on low?" Dean asked. "Any bets?"

Seth laughed. "Maybe a few minutes?"

"So, I guess we just wait." Dean commented before grasping his own cock, already getting heated. "I always enjoy new playmates."

Chris' body strained as he felt himself getting hard. "Me too." Seth agreed. "It's always so much fun to see them squirm. Remember John? He never did tell Nikki."

"You positive he didn't?" Dean asked. "Damn...he warmed up in the end though." Dean licked his lips with a pant. "How many times did we see him over the years?"

"At least ten or so...the first was at his gym in Tampa." Seth laughed. "Had him tied before he knew it. Fuck, he was fun to spank."

"Nice jiggle...hmm I think we are neglecting our current guest." Dean focused back on Chris, giving a little movement to the toy. "How you holding there?"

Chris glared at the men with a muffled curse. "He's sweating...turn it up, Babe." Seth told Dean.

"Damn...yeah, that will do it." Dean mused before flipping the switch the other direction.

The loud sound of buzzing filled the air. Chris' body tensed as he began to moan. He had never felt anything so sexually pleasurable before. He could not control his reactions any longer. "Well, I guess it does feel good...I can't wait for the next city." Dean commented. Seth laughed.

Chris began to shake after only a few minutes. His body tensed before he gave a drawn out cry of pleasure. "Guess he got off...wonder if you can push a second with your cock?" Seth laughed again.

Dean shut off the toy and pulled it out with a faint pop. "Well, help me raise him up to see."

Seth moved to grasp Chris, pulling him up. The older man's face was flushed. "Yep...big mess." Seth said smugly.

"Think the old man can really go a second time?" Dean asked, moving for the black bag.

"Sure...he's tough." Seth laughed Chris glared daggers at Seth as he lowered him back down.

Dean reached in a side pocket, pulling out a condom. "Damn, I think we are running low."

"Well, we did use two on Randy the other day." Seth reminded him. Chris had to wonder how many guys had been in his place.

"Well, I guess we need to get some soon." Dean told Seth, opening it to put it on himself.

"We'll do that." Seth was hard as he looked at Chris. "He's going to feel so good sucking me."

"Do we risk removing the gag?" Dean asked, walking back over.

"The place is deserted. He screams we put it back in and take turns on his ass." Seth said cooly.

"Okay...be my guest." Dean told Seth as he moved to straddle Chris' legs. "Nice tight position." He mused.

Seth walked around to Chris' face. He struggled to remove the scarf, pulling it out of the older man's mouth. "Come on, Chris. Be a good boy." Seth almost cooed in a dark tone.

"I am not putting that...thing in my mouth!" Chris exclaimed.

When he opened his mouth to yell more profanities Seth shoved his cock inside. "You bite me it will not end well for you."

Dean laughed. "And people say I'm the crazy one." He moved to work his cock between Chris' slick cheeks to brush against the now slacked hole, pushing inside.

"You know I like it rough and dirty." Seth told him. He held Chris' head as he fucked his mouth.

"Yeah, I do." Dean moaned as he pushed balls deep.

Chris gagged slightly in outrage but didn't bite. His body was on edge already from his hard release. "Mmm...he has a good mouth." Seth admitted as he moved his hips.

"Well, if he comes back we may need to switch things up." Dean told him. He started to move and slapped Chris' hip near his ass. "Like that thought? You come see us...we may even let you tap one of us."

"Not me...I'm not submitting to his cocky ass." Seth said with a scoff.

"Well, maybe I'll be the bottom slice of a Jerky sandwich." Dean moaned.

Seth gave a moan at the thought. "Fucking hot. Let me see you pound him, Babe." Dean moved to grip near Chris' waist as he started to move faster. He panted and moaned at the feeling. "Yeah...fuck, yeah." Seth groaned as he used the older man's mouth and throat.

"He feel good? He does here." Dean commented between pants.

"Yeah...he tight as Orton?" Seth asked as he pushed his cock deep into Chris' throat. "He should be...he's uptight enough."

Dean chuckled with a moan. "Yeah...hope he don't rip this thing." Dean told him.

"Not like he'll get knocked up." Seth chuckled. Sweat ran from his face, wetting his beard. His head went back in pleasure at the feeling. He loved dominating older men...feeling them bend for him. It was almost a fetish.

"Yeah...you know why we use them though." Dean told him. He got the same rush as Seth. It was almost a bigger rush when they would see the two men weeks later, not for payback, but for a repeat of fun.

"Yeah...I know." Seth groaned. He loved how they could take the oldest veterans in the company and make them crave more and more. "Not going to last too long tonight." Chris actually groaned as Dean brushed his sensitive bundle.

"Well, enjoy it while you can." Dean moaned, moving faster. "Guess I hit the right angle."

"You gonna make him blow again?" Seth said thickly.

"Guess we will see." Dean replied. "Since he did once I don't know if I will outlast him."

Seth began to grow more erratic as he felt the heat build in him. "Fuck...almost there...so fucking good...yeah...Fuck!" He pushed deep as he flooded Chris' mouth, holding the older man's head so he would be forced to swallow.

"That's hot...well, I'm sure his mouth was dry from the scarf." Dean commented.

Seth finally pulled out, leaving a panting Chris. "W-What the fuck have you done to me?" Chris gasped. He seemed to almost not even know what to say.

"What do you mean what have we done...we still are?" Dean moaned out. "Getting it up for us again...going to lose a second load?"

"No...no." Chris said in a raspy tone. Seth smirked and reached under the bound man to grasp his hard cock. "Oh, he's hard again alright."

"Mmmm, yeah jerk him, Kitten...get him to squirm." Dean panted.

Seth began to jerk Chris, watching with hunger as the older man indeed began to squirm. Chris' breaths came in harsh pants at the dual feeling. "Come on, Kit...we know you love to see that milk." Dean moved his hands to help boost Chis up onto his knees some. "Fuck, almost there myself."

Now that Seth could see Chris more fully he moved to replace his hand with his warm mouth. He began to suck right away, causing Chris to moan out. "Oh, fuck!"

"Yeah, that's it lap him good." Dean moaned. "Fuck...god, right there." He moaned out as he came.

Seth took Chris down deep, making the older man shudder. "Oh, fuck...fuck." He rambled as he felt so close. His cock throbbed in Seth's eager mouth.

"Yes, he is quite skilled." Dean commented as he held the condom as he pulled out slowly. He then reached under Chris to massage his balls. "You feed him good and we will free you."

Chris couldn't have held back had he tried. He groaned loudly as he came, filling Seth's eager mouth. Seth drank all that was offered before moving to lick his lips. "He's a good one, Babe." Chris could hardly form a sentence as he felt his brain was rattled.

Dean set down Chris and got off the bench. He slipped the condom off before walking to Seth. "Let me see." He grabbed Seth by the back of the head, his hand tangling in Seth's hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss allowing him to taste Chris from Seth's lips. Seth moaned as he returned the kiss with hunger. Making the older men bend for him always got him so hot. Their tongues battled for dominance a few moments, neither really willing to relent. Dean finally broke the kiss. "Okay...let's get dressed and blow this place...oh, and untie him too." Dean laughed. "I'll shower at the hotel." He told Seth before moving to throw out the condom.

Chris could hardly process what had happened or keep his eyes open as the other two men dressed. Instead of the cursing you would expect only faint mumbles passed his lips. Seth chuckled. "Looks like we did the impossible...we made him speechless."

Dean looked over his shoulder. "Well, I guess untie him then leave him here to wake up...someone finds him I'm sure they will think some rat got a hold of him." Dean gave a laugh as he moved over to free Chris' hands.

Seth walked to whisper near Chris' ear. "You want a repeat...find us." Chris mumbled and moved to lay down once he was freed.

Dean just shook his head. "Okay, time to blow this place." He looked at Chris. "Thanks for the added fun." He smirked, heading for the locker room door. Seth mockingly blew the unconscious man a kiss before following Dean. He knew Chris would be back for more soon. They always came back.


	2. Tables Turned

(Hope you all enjoy.) Rose and Jade

A few weeks passed and Chris was in a swirl of emotions. A part of him was fuming that the two men had jumped him and taken advantage of his body, especially Dean who had started it. Another part could not stop thinking of how they had made him feel and Seth's words whispered thickly into his ear. "You want more...look us up." He also remembered Dean's offer of maybe allowing him to top. It all built up inside him more and more until the older man could not take it any longer. One night, he managed to get Dean's room number from the hotel service desk and he found himself standing in front of the door. He hesitated a moment before he finally knocked.

Dean was watching TV waiting on room service as Seth was off the road that week. He heard the knock and went to answer it. "About time you…" He started then stopped, seeing Chris. "Oh...not who I was expecting." "I'm not surprised." Chris stalked inside without invitation. "Probably expecting your next victim...isn't that right?"

"Why don't you make yourself at home." Dean commented, shutting the door. "Actually, I was waiting for my dinner."

"Fuck your dinner...where's your little Kitten?" Chris almost snarled. He was angry at himself for coming back to Dean and it was showing.

Dean tried not to feel nervous. "He's back home for a few days."

"Nice...I think you promised to let me fuck you." Chris said with a smirk as he walked uncomfortably close.

Dean swallowed, feeling his mouth dry. "Um...yeah...wa-was picturing Seth taking you though at the same time."

"Maybe I don't want to bottom this time." Chris said almost darkly. "Fair is fair though...Deano."

"Ah yeah...sure." Dean replied. "Just a moment." He went to head for the hotel phone. Chris watched Dean. He was actually already growing hard at the thought of having the younger man. Dean called room service only to find out his meal never got into the system. He told them not to worry and hung up. "Well, that problem's solved." He walked back over to Chris. "Now, you have done this before right?"

"No." Chris had to admit. "You two were the first men I've been with."

"Oh...well..good thing I can take a good pounding." Dean laughed. He went to slip his shirt off then went to slip the Do Not Disturb sign outside the door.

Chris began stripping down himself. "How many guys have you two played with anyway? I heard you mention two."

"Hmmm let's see." Dean pondered out loud as he tried to remember. "I think about eight." Dean told him. "If I remember right."

"Damn...you two are deviants aren't you?" Chris almost smirked as he walked closer to Dean.

"Well, that is over a few years." Dean tried to reason. He licked his lips, eyeing Chris over.

"Bend over the bed...fair is fair...I want to spank your ass." Chris smirked. "I see the kinky shit you two like." Dean gave a shaky breath as he moved for the bed and went to remove the jeans he was in. He was actually commando under them.

"Commando...bad boy." Chris grinned. He never expected Dean to be almost submissive. "Where is that bag of Seth's? I wouldn't mind using the paddle."

"It's against the wall by my suitcase." Dean told him. He wondered what he got himself into this time.

Chris walked to look and found the bag with no issues. He carried it over to the bed. "Tonight you're mine...I'll use what I want but I won't hurt you...Fair enough?" He asked thickly as he took in the view of Dean bent over the bed.

"Yeah...sure...though I still prefer Seth join in next time." Dean told him. This was not the first time Dean took one for the duo to prevent a squealer.

"You like being on the receiving end of this shit?" Chris asked as he pulled out a small paddle. He had to laugh at the word SLUT written across it.

"We take turns." Dean replied with a shaky breath, feeling exposed.

Chris gave a swat across Dean's small ass. "But you were the one who said they would bottom...you must be more submissive of the two right?"

Dean grunted. "Don't know if I would say that."

Chris grinned as he gave Dean's ass another swat. "I see why you enjoy this...it is rather fun."Dean gave another grunt as he parted his legs slightly.

Chris rubbed the already reddened cheeks. "So...who is the slut on the paddle?" He asked as he looked in the bag. He had to smile, seeing a pair of padded cuffs.

"Seth bought it...thought it would be funny to use on some of the bigger guys." Dean replied.

"I heard you talk about Cena...God, I'd have loved to see you two work him over." Chris commented.

"Oversight on our part...we normally don't...mention others by name." Dean admitted.

"I've had my eye on him for years." Chris admitted. "Never played with guys but he has a nice ass." Chris moved to reach for Dean's hands, pulling them behind his back to cuff them.

Dean tried to stay calm as he hands were moved. "Yes he does."

"Is he as uptight as he seems?" Chris had to wonder. Once Dean was restrained he moved to swat his ass again, this time with the palm of his hand.

Dean actually gave a faint groan that time. "He has moments."

"You like that?" Chris' smile grew at the groan. "What types of things do you like?" He landed another swat.

Dean shifted faintly. "Damn...um...don't know a set thing. Hand does feel better then the paddle though. Like getting scratched."

Chris moved to run a short, manicured fingernail across the heated cheeks. He then added his whole hand, letting the fingernails bite in just slightly. "Oh, fuck." Dean panted. "Harder."

"Harder?" Chris asked, surprised as he obeyed, letting the nails dig in almost painfully hard. He moved to Dean's back, running the nails down slowly. Dean gave a shaky breath with a heated moan. "Hmm...you like that?" Chris said in a hushed tone as he ran the nails down again. "I'll bet you ask your Kitten to dig those nails in real deep."

"Oh, fuck...yeah...feels good." Dean moaned as he felt his head want to fog. Chris could see the younger man almost bending for him. He alternated swatting Dean's ass to running his nails across the warm flesh.

Dean shuddered as his whole body tingled. He cock thickening under him, showing his pleasure. "Still think I'm a little bitch?" Chris asked thickly.

"Di-did I use the term bitch?" Dean almost mumbled.

"Well, Seth more than you but it was implied." Chris rubbed his hard member against Dean's warm cheeks. "Your Kitten ever let anyone but you top him?"

"If I tell him I want to watch." Dean told him with a shaky breath. "Before you get too carried...you will want the lube, Man."

Chris pulled back, moving to pull something from his discarded pants. It was his phone and a scarf. He tied a knot in the middle and walked behind Dean. "You think it was going to be this easy?" He said thickly. "I think someone needs a lesson." He moved to push the scarf into Dean's mouth, tying it behind his head. "See how you like it."

Dean struggled with a growl. He knew opening his mouth would only make the knot slip in. He tried to push himself up to stand. Chris put his hand on Dean's back and pushed him down on the bed again. "Down boy. I'll keep my promise of not hurting you...let me just text a friend." He smirked as he typed a text message. # Got him. Room 812.#

Dean growled behind the cloth with strained breath. A reply came a moment later. #He honestly bought it? On my way.#

"Oh...you owe me for five scarves now." Chris said casually. He was feeling so pleased with himself. Dean almost snarled as he mumbled two heated syllables behind the gag. Chris smirked as he ran a nail across Dean's back. Dean's back arched as a knock came from the door a few minutes later.

Chris moved to quickly open the door. "Come on in, Man. Join the fun."

"Thanks for the call." John Cena told Chris, clasping a hand on his shoulder. "So, was I right about Seth?" Dean's eyes widened, hearing John's voice.

"Yep...Dean's all alone." Chris moved to lock the door. "We can have all the fun we want."

"Cool...Cool...not too bad though." John told Chris, moving over toward the bed stripping. "They're not too bad after a while." John laughed. "Just be nice to put the shoe on the other foot for a change." Dean didn't know why but he calmed slightly hearing John that there were no hard feelings.

Chris tried not to stare at John. "Seth left his bag here...any ideas?"

"Nope...this is your show. I'm just here for added support." John told him. He looked Dean over. "Looks like you already started a good warm up without me."

"Yeah, he likes nails." Chris told him. " Seems to be a thing. " He moved to look in the bag.

"Well, that I don't have much of." John commented, looking at his hands. His nails were kept well groomed but short. "You know safer for the ring, plus you ever slip a bar off a nail?"

"Good point." Chris pulled out the Magic Wand and attachment. " They ever use this on you? It's fucking insane. "

John moved to look. "Nope, not that I know of anyway." He replied. "Most times they tie me, spank me...then spitroast me." He then blushed. "Um...damn, that was a whole lot of 'shoulda stayed quiet.' "

Chris shrugged. "Hey, I was in the same boat. Was it at least a willing thing with you?" He was growing aroused, picturing John in the position

"Well...um...now it is." John told him. "Didn't start that way."

"Well, why don't you try this on him? You earned it." Chris looked for the lube, handing it all over.

John took the items. "Honestly I wouldn't mind just trying to top for a change." Dean grumbled, trying to move again. "Oh what you offered it to him, but I don't measure up?!" John faintly snapped, looking at Dean.

Chris ripped the gag from Dean's mouth. "Why the hell is he not good enough to top you? He sure took it enough."

"I agreed to play with you." Dean spat. "I said nothing about anyone else."

"Well, tough shit. Man up. How many guys did you two tie up and spitroast?" Chris snarled.

"They all come back though." Dean replied, oddly smugly. "Go the fuck ahead...take both sides."

Chris looked at John. "Guess you get the green light, Cena."

"Fun...then we can still tease him with that thing afterward." John told Chris as he went to apply the lube to his already hardening manhood.

Chris moved Dean from the bed to his knees on the floor. "Tell Kit he has one coming too. It's well deserved."

"He...won't be as...accommodating." Dean told him.

"Oh, like we weren't the first times either?" John told him.

"Yeah, I heard Seth bragging about how you two tied John in his gym after he invited you there." Chris snapped.

"But you're both here now." Dean commented.

"Point is...you two shouldn't bitch when it happens to you." Chris snapped. He held his hard cock in front of Dean's face. " Now get sucking. "

"I may not be as good." Dean told Chris, looking up at him before he leaned forward to take Chris' cock between his lips. John moved to kneel behind Dean. He grabbed one cheek before he took his cock to run it between Dean's cheeks to push in. Dean panted with groan at the rough intrusion.

"Fuck, no stretching?" Chris asked, looking at John. " You're a big boy. "

"Oops. Damn...well, he seems to like it rough anyways." John commented as he continued to push in then wait.

Chris began to slowly move his hips, pushing Dean's mouth further down his cock. "He feel good?" He asked John.

"Well, I'm used to chicks...it's different." John told him. Dean gave a faint groan, feeling both men.

"You like getting fucked though right?" Chris said. He couldn't help remembering his earlier question to Dean about if John liked to bottom to others.

"Yeah...I guess I do." John told him as he started to move. "This isn't bad either...but I think I prefer my girl to taking a dude."

Chris gave a heated sound, partly from Dean's mouth and partly from John admitting he preferred to bottom. "Everyone is...mmm...different."

Dean began to moan around Chris' cock as John moved a certain way. "Hey, need all sides right?" John commented with a moan of his own.

"Yeah...more of a top myself." Chris moaned. He put his hands on Dean's head. "Fuck, your mouth feels good, Ambrose."

Dean moaned, closing his eyes. He coughed faintly when Chris would push. "Guess he isn't used to that." John commented.

"I think Seth is more into it." Chris observed. " I think you and I should pay him a visit. "

Dean tried to shake his head even as Chris held it. "Sounds like a plan to me." John tried to laugh but moaned instead.

Chris looked down at Dean with a smirk. "Oh, afraid we'd hurt your precious Kitten? Fair is fair...he enjoys oral anyway."

"We will just offer the same treatment we are giving you." John told Dean. His hands gripped Dean waist. "Fuck, it is tighter." He moaned.

"Or...I could fuck you while you fuck his mouth." Chris let slip before he could stop it.

John lifted his head to look at Chris. "Excuse me?"

Chris' face flushed. "Nevermind...sorry...just...you said you liked to bottom."

"I said I didn't mind." John told him. Dean couldn't help be smirk internally at what felt like forming dissension.

"Dean said...nevermind...I apologize." Chris said quickly.

"Good...that's not the subject of the matter anyways." John told him. "You're fucking killing my buzz."

"You just have a nice ass." Chris admitted. He was getting more heated by the talk. He moaned. "And Dean has a nice mouth."

"Wonder if that makes a difference. Dean doesn't have much of one compared to Seth." John observed, which got a growl from Dean. "Awe, are you a bit touchy about that? Don't like you have a flat booty?"

Chris laughed at John's banter. "Seth does have a nice little tush."

"Yeah, just a hint of a curve...not that I look at many guys asses...but I seen these two when they parade around." John commented, giving a moan at feeling Dean clench.

"Fuck, they're two little deviants." Chris moaned as he starting full out fucking Dean's mouth. Dean coughed again but actually started to moan deeper, his hands pulling in the handcuffs.

"Hmmm I think Dean likes to receive as much as give." John told Chris.

"Good to know." Chris looked at Dean, pausing slightly. " You want me to shoot in your mouth or on you? " He pulled out.

"Feed me." Dean panted with a raspy voice.

"Guess he doesn't want to look like a dirty whore." John commented but Dean didn't reply.

Chris pushed his cock back into Dean's mouth and laugh. "Hey, they bought a SLUT paddle to use on us."

"Well, then do what you want, Man." John laughed. He pulled out to jerk himself. "Would serve him right wouldn't it?" He panted with a lick of his lips.

Chris pulled out as well and started to jerk his manhood. "We'll get him off with the wand after."

"You bastards are fucking dirty!" Dean spat out. "At least we keep it clean!"

"Only if we insist." John told him. "You boys don't always wrap it." He moaned out. "Ooh fuck." John moaned and moved to stand before he came, hitting Dean's back, letting it run down.

Chris groaned, shooting his load next to hit Dean in the cheek. "That was good." He panted, letting go of his cock.

Dean tried to shake his head. "Fucking dirty."

"Want me to hoist him on the bed?" John asked Chris.

"Yeah...thanks." Chris moved away slightly. His eyes took in John's bare ass.

John moved to pick Dean up and lay him on his stomach on the bed. He moved to grab Dean's legs. "I'll hold him so he doesn't kick while you use that."

"Thanks." Chris took a minute to figure out the attachment, add lube, and plug it in near the bed. "Don't fight this, Dean...you know it feels good." He spread the younger man's cheeks and slowly inserted the end. Dean clenched his jaw but didn't say a word. He was feeling beyond gross.

Chris turned the toy on the low setting. It made a loud hum as it began to shake. Dean moaned before he could help it. His legs wanted to pull from John's grip but it was no use. "Feels good I know." Chris smirked. He looked at John. " You and Nicki have to get one of these...blow your minds."

"After I got on her case about a vibrator?" John commented.

"Your loss." Chris smirked. He turned the setting up to high.

"Fuck!" Dean exclaimed and groaned as his hands struggled and clenched in the cuffs and his legs tried harder to struggle free of the torturous pleasure.

"Just give into it, Dean." Chris said thickly. "I know Seth's used it on you before." Dean was mumbling and cursing before his body shook then tensed before dropping limp.

"He done?" Chris asked as he shut off the toy.

"I don't know." John replied. "Take it out and I'll roll him." Chris pulled the toy out, setting it aside. John moved to roll Dean to his side and the younger man's chest heaved and a large wet mark was seen under his stomach. "I guess that's a yes. So what, uncuff him and get dressed?"

"Yeah." Chris moved to take the cuffs off Dean. " Call us even. " He said thickly.

Dean mumbled barely. John laughed as he dressed. "Want to catch a beer in my suite?"

Chris looked shocked but nodded quickly. "Sure. Sounds good." He moved to dress.

John waited for Chris to get then head for the door. "Later, Deano." He laughed before leaving. Chris just smirked at the wrecked Dean before letting himself out. The two men returned to John's suite to share a drink and reminisce over their first payback on the duo.


	3. Chapter 3

(This chapter marks the end of the segment with Chris J. Do any of you have any suggestions for future chapters as Dean and Seth's "conquests?") Jade and Rose

A few days after the incident with John and Chris, Seth joined Dean back on the road. He noticed right away that his toy bag seemed out of order as he was anal about it. He looked at Dean with a smirk. "Someone was a bad boy."

"Long story...the tables got turned on me." Dean told Seth. "Better watch it. They're talking of tracking you down next. It was Chris and John." Dean sighed. "That's what we get for breaking the rule about naming guys."

"Fuck! Did they hurt you, Babe?" Seth worried. His eyes looked over Dean for injuries.

"No more than I can handle." Dean replied. "You know me...I'm tough shit."

"What did they say about me?" Seth worried. He knew John and Chris held a lot of power in the company.

"Just that they were going to give you a dose of our own medicine too." Dean told him. "Comments of your oral skills came up. I am guessing they will wait for a week I am not set to be with you on Raw."

Seth tried to hide the slight lust at the words. "Oral skills?"

"Yeah, Kit." Dean moved to straddle Seth's lap to face him. "I am guessing they will try to spit roast you. Well, unless Jericho get's his way." Dean faintly laughed. "He slipped that he wouldn't mind ploughing John while you blowed John."

Seth's cock jumped before he could stop it. John had a big cock and oral was one thing he did enjoy. "I-I'll be careful."

"Good...I just know unlike me you don't like the pain as much as I do." Dean told Seth before he leaned to kiss him. "You like being restrained, but you don't like pain."

"Yeah." Seth said thickly. " John does have a nice cock though. "

"Yeah..I guess." Dean shifted faintly.

Seth shook his head, trying to clear it. "Anyway...I'll watch it...although if John or Chris really want it can I stop them? We've done so much shit to John he could have tossed us out months ago."

"I know. Good point. Maybe if you...um...go along with it they won't be so rough with you." Dean told Seth before he moved to sit next to Seth again.

"Maybe...I'm not exactly a wimp, Dean. Look at the bumps I take in the ring." Seth reminded him.

"There is a difference between handling bumps and enjoying them." Dean told him.

"Yeah...well, we knew when we decided to play our games they might bite us in the ass one day." Seth reasoned. " We're restraining and fucking veterans...it's a risk. "

"Well, I guess better to be on the receiving end then on the end of the unemployment line." Dean laughed.

"Yeah." Seth laughed. "And it's too much fun to stop."

Dean laughed. "Yeah it is...so we need to pay up at times...oh well." The two men talked and tried to relax.

A few days later Seth was set to appear on Raw without Dean. Chris arrived at the arena early and looked for John's private locker room. John had come for a dark match after the show. He felt a little edgy as he knocked on the door. John opened the door, looking out with a grin. "Hey, Man...come on in." He moved out of the way for Jericho to move past him, shutting the door again.

"Hey...thanks." Chris looked around the large locker room.

"So, we still on for tonight or do you think Seth will take off before we can?" John asked Chris.

"We're still on. Dean's not here and Seth has a late meeting." Chris assured him. He did not know why planning this with John was so exciting.

"Good that works. I'm sure Dean warned him by now...I would think so anyways." John told Chris. "So, how we gonna corner him?"

"Hmm...good question." Chris pondered. "Just so you know I had a talk with Dean. He admitted that he did tell Seth but we have a right to get payback. He told me Seth loves restraints but is not much into pain." He laughed. "I think he was worried about his Kitten."

John gave a faint chuckle. "Well, if Dean's Kitty plays nice we won't need to cause him pain. Seems Dean actually liked it even if he didn't admit it. If he didn't then he would have been turned on by getting scratched."

"Yeah...so I figure if Seth is so into restraints we should oblige and tie him." Chris held up a bag. "Just need to figure the where and when."

"Could corner him in a hall after his meeting...see how nice he will play first." John chuckled. "If so take him some place 'nice'. If not we drag him some place nearby."

Chris nodded. "Sounds good...the cocky SOB...the whole time I was tied in the locker room he kept bragging to Dean about how they got you in your gym."

"Yeah, they did...times I opened it for private sessions." John shook his head.

"Not my business...but how the hell did those two overpower you?" Chris had to ask. John was anything but a small man.

"Which time...um..nevermind...well, one time Seth was talking to me...next I knew Dean was on my back like a fucking monkey choking me out." John explained.

Chris shook his head. "Fuck, Man. Those two are something else...well, tonight we have our fun." He had to wonder if John had thought over his offer to top him.

"Yeah, they are...still wonder why I never reported them...or why no one else has?" John pondered. "Guess shame to have such talent wasted." He tried to give a logical reason.

"It helps they are pretty talented. I admit they got me off twice." Chris said after a moment.

John laughed. "That big toy I'm guessing since you commented about it?"

"Once...the second was Seth's mouth...damn, he's good at that." Chris sighed.

"Guess I'll find out later." John stated. "So, you get his ass this time I take it?"

Chris' face flushed as he paused, unsure how to go on. "Well...uh...I thought maybe you might be wanting the feeling of a guy again without being forced."

"I thought this was our payback on them for taking advantage of us and others...it's not about US hooking up." John told Chris.

Chris nodded. This was the second time John had shut him down. Obviously, he was not as attractive as Seth and Dean to him. "Yeah...you're right. Okay."

"Well, I'll let you get ready for the show while I prep for the dark match." John told him. "I'll find where the meeting is then scout a place nearby in case he tries to struggle."

Chris nodded. "Sounds good. See you later." He couldn't help feeling a little put out that he wasn't good enough to fuck John but the younger men were. He had watched John for years. He took his bag and excused himself from the locker room. John shook his head before sitting down after Chris left. He had seen the soured look on the older man's face. Under different circumstance he may have given him a shot, but as he told him that wasn't what tonight was about.

The night progressed as it normally did. Seth came out of the meeting late after most of the arena had already cleared. He had been going over a few story angles with Creative members. As Seth turned the corner, he almost walked straight into John. "Hey there, Seth." He gave a faint smile.

Seth gulped as he looked at the other man. "Um...hey." Suddenly he felt someone behind him.

"Going somewhere, Seth?" Chris asked him in a low tone.

"We think you're late for a second meeting." John told the smaller man.

"I don't think so." Seth said as he tried to work his way out from between them. "You guys go fuck yourselves."

John moved to block him, grabbing his shoulder. "That wasn't a question, Rollins. You two always dictate the time and place...well, it's our time now."

"I'm not doing this shit!" Seth told John. A part of him was more aroused than he cared to admit.

Chris glanced at John. "Let's move before we get caught."

"Yeah, hard way it is then I guess." John replied. "Second door on the left behind me." He instructed Chris as he moved to grab Seth, turning him to wrap an arm around his body and the other over Seth's mouth. A piece of him wondered what was he doing.

Seth grunted softly as he felt John's strength. A part of him was turned on at being silenced and held. Chris moved quickly to look around and open the door John spoke about. He held a bag in his hand. John struggled with Seth, moving backwards to the room and inside. It looked to be a large storage area for the hurried to shut the door and lock it. He chuckled as he looked at Seth struggling. "I know you can't see it but he's getting a boner already."

"Oddly good to know." John replied. "You have anything in there for his mouth?"

Chris looked. "Tape's not a good idea with that beard." He pulled out a scarf. "Guess one of my scarves again."

"Okay. Go ahead. Those things sure have been getting a lot of use from the sounds of it." John joked.

"Yeah...not my good ones though." Chris told him. Chris tied a knot in the center. When John moved his hand and Seth opened his mouth to shout Chris shoved the scarf in his mouth and then moved to secure it. "Thanks for opening up, Rollins." He smirked. Seth didn't know whether to be pissed, afraid, or turned on.

"Okay, so have fun here or tie his hands and feet and get him back to my locker room?" John asked.

Chris looked around the room. "Locker room is probably better." He pulled a roll of wrist tape out. " This work? "

"Yeah, it should." John moved to grab Seth's hands, pulling them in front of him. Seth gave muffled curses as Chris bound his wrists with the tape. Although he was enjoying this he was not a man to submit easily. John then lifted Seth over his shoulder. "Okay, lead the way...scout for anyone around."

Seth grunted, surprised with how easily he was lifted. Chris taped Seth's ankles together and then grabbed the bag. He unlocked the door, peeking into the hallway. He gave John a nod, heading out. John followed Chris waiting as they reached each corner working their way back for the locker room. They reached John's locker room without incident. Chris opened the door for John to pass. Seth struggled with a grunt. John reached with his free hand to swat Seth's butt as he entered the room and deposited him on the small couch in the room. Chris locked the door, turning on the light. He chuckled, seeing Seth was obviously tenting. John looked over the situation. "Hmm might be hard to get the pants fully down." He put his chin in his hand, tapping his jaw. He looked at Chris debating. "Well, either we both could use his mouth...or...or you can take me while he blows me."

Chris looked shocked as John had turned him down before. "You'd bottom for me?"

How did John not guess Chris would pick that.? "Not a peep to anyone else though."

Chris nodded quickly. "Course not." He sneered at Seth. " Better play nice, Rollins. You're getting off easy. We know you like blowing guys. "

John went to remove the gag. "So, you going to be a good boy for us? If not the gag goes back and we will need to find a way to remove those pants."

"I'll be good." Seth said thickly. He licked his lips, remembering the size of John's cock.

"Good lay down on your back." John told Seth before he moved to strip down. Seth laid down on his back slowly. Chris started to strip down, sitting the bag down. "Yeah, that's better." John told Seth, watching him. He moved over to the couch as he was slowly stroking himself.

Chris just took in the sight. "We gonna be nice and let him get off too?"

"Hey, we did with you guys! " Seth protested.

"Well, guess we need to figure how to shift the pants down then at least slightly." John commented. Chris moved over to Seth. Seth rose up so Chris could wiggle the tight pants down halfway to around his knees. Seth's cock was already hard.

"Okay then. Turn your head towards me and open nice." John told Seth when he got situated again.

"Fuck, you're big." Seth commented as he turned his head. He parted his lips.

"Well, guess we'll see if you'll up for it." John smirked faintly before pulling the head by Seth lips before pushing in some. He took his free hand bracing it on the back of the couch, allowing him to lean over some for Chris. Seth wrapped his lips around John's manhood to suck. Being bound with John's cock in his mouth made him so hard. Chris licked his lips, taking in the view. "Mmm." John moaned faintly as he lowered his hips more to guide more of his manhood past the smaller man's lips.

Seth moaned at the feel and taste. "What a little cock slut." Chris said thickly behind John. He ran a hand down John's back to his round ass.

John gave a shaky breath. "Does feel good though." John moved slowly, almost like doing single arm push up from the back of the couch.

Chris gave John's cheeks a light squeeze. "Want me to stretch you first?" He had no idea if he liked it rough or not.

"Yes please...um...what if I can't last as long as you...you know dual stimulation and all?" John asked.

"I guess I'll get to feel his mouth then." Chris smiled. " Might want to pause a moment while I stretch you. " Chris walked to the bag and pulled out the lube. He added some to his fingers. "You blow before me you can jerk Seth while he finishes me off."

John stopped and waited. "Have him blow you after you're in my ass...ewe. Unless you clean it somehow...I know it's payback but can't that make him sick?"

Seth pulled his mouth free. "I-I'll do it." His face flushed. "I've done it before...it won't make me sick." Chris parted John's cheeks and slowly pushed in two fingers.

John panted, trying to calm himself. "Damn you are kinky in your own ways...well, get back to sucking." He told Seth. Seth started to suck John again after he was told. Chris began to move the fingers to stretch John slowly. He didn't want to do anything to make John change his mind. John felt shivers run up his back. "Damn." He panted.

"You like things sweet or hard?" Chris asked thickly.

"Never really thought about it...it just...happens." John told him.

Seth freed his mouth a moment. "Dean gives it to him hard." He went back to sucking. Chris had to smirk behind John as he went to look for his prostate with a finger.

After a few moments John gave a heated groan his toes actually curling into the floor. "Fuck." He exclaimed at the heated jolt.

Chris rubbed the area again. "Feel good, John?" He asked thickly.

"Keep doing that you won't get your shot." John moaned.

"Oh...okay." Chris pulled his fingers out and moved to add lube to his hard member. He lined up and started to push into the loosened hole. Seth gave small moans as he sucked on John.

John tried to stay still at first before moving again, alternating between pushing into Seth's mouth and impaling himself on Chris' cock. "Damn." He commented with a shaky breath.

Chris held John's hips, panting heavily as he moved, remembering Seth's words. "He has a good mouth doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does." John replied. "Shit, the dual sensation is strong."

"Feels good though." Chris stated more than asked. "Fuck, you're tight." He started moving faster. John moved to brace both hands on the back of the couch, gripping tight as Chris assaulted his ass and Seth assaulted his cock. Both men seemed filled with deep hunger for him. Seth sucked John's cock like a rare treat while Chris moaned loudly as he pounded deep into the muscular man.

John didn't really say much coherent past moans and the occasional 'Fuck' or 'Oh God' as the two men continued. He could only last a little while longer before his body began to tense and he came for both men.

"Fuck, that's good." Chris moaned as John tightened when he came. He gave a few more thrusts and then pulled out, trying to catch his breath. Seth drank all John offered hungrily, even sucking to get every last drop.

Once Chris moved, John pulled back. "Fuck, you do like sucking don't you?" He commented to Seth before he moved to kneel farther down. He took his hands to wrap it around Seth's cock to begin stroking him.

Seth groaned at the touch to his hard cock. Chris stepped forward. "Well, here's another dirty one for you." Seth moved to lap at the member before sucking down deeper.

"Well, gotta love a guy that loves his work." John laughed.

"Fuck, look at him." Chris exclaimed as Seth slurped. "We may need to steal him away again."

John laughed. "Maybe...but I'm sure there is a limit we need to watch...then again they never do."

"Nope...they take what they want." Chris groaned as Seth was almost deep throating his cock as he bent over him. Seth also moaned out as John's large hand stroked him.

"Yeah, give it all to him." John commented before he reached for where Chris had dropped the lube, letting a few drops run onto Seth's cock to make it easier to jerk him off.

"H-He's taking it all." Chris admitted breathlessly. "Fuck, his mouth is the best I've ever had."

John laughed. "Doesn't say much for the rats or groupies you have picked up does it?"

"Guess not...you had better?" Chris had to ask. Seth's hips bucked as John jerked his throbbing cock hard.

"I refuse to answer." John laughed. "I will admit the facial hair does add a sensation."

"I'm not going to last long." Chris panted out. He grasped Seth's dark hair as he pushed deep.

"Yeah, that's it." John commented as he stroked faster.

Chris moaned as he filled Seth's mouth a second time. "Oh, yeah...damn." He waited a moment before pulling out. "Good job, Rollins." Seth panted for air, his body tense from the building warmth.

"Okay...just your turn now." John told Seth. "Enjoyed your after show snack?"

"Y-Yeah...after I was kidnapped." Seth bit between moans. "Suck it up, Buttercup. You didn't get the spanking and fucking Dean did." Chris replied.

"Oh, you were hard right after we grabbed you...so you can protest all you want." John told Seth.

Chris smirked before covering Seth's mouth with his hand. "If I remember this made you hot...go ahead...moan for us." Seth's back arched as he came into John's hand at the feeling.

"Hmm guess he wouldn't have minded the scarf anyways." John commented as he stood up. "Well, I'm gonna hit the shower if you want to cut him free."

"Sure...sure." Chris moved his hand from Seth's mouth and walked to look for the scissors in his bag.

"Later, Seth...was fun." John commented, heading for his shower.

"Yeah...later." Seth said. Chris cut Seth free and moved for his clothing. "Tell your boyfriend we're even...unless he tries it again." Seth just nodded as Chris tossed on his clothing.

John came out a couple minutes later looking. "You guys waiting on me?"

"Nah...just getting dressed." Chris replied as he and Seth were now mostly dressed.

Seth cleared his throat, looking at John. "John...um, sorry for what Dean and I did...thanks for not turning us in."

"Yeah...you two are really lucky." John commented as he moved to dress. "Some would either report you two...or beat the crap out of you."

"Well...we've had a lot." Seth started to argue but then stopped.

"You're sexy though. We welcome repeats." Chris waved at the two men as he left the room.

John shook his head. "Hey, just call it friendly advice I should have shared ages ago...now get out of my room." Seth nodded as he moved to almost meekly leave. Once out of the room and in the hall the doe brown eyes took on a dark gleam and the mouth turned into a smirk. He knew both John and Chris were hooked and would be back. He pulled out his phone once he was outside and placed a call to Dean.

Dean was watching the news when his phone rang answering it. "Hello? Your dime."

"Hey, Babe...they got me...grabbed me in the hallway and carried me to John's room." Seth said as he got into his rental car.

"I would ask if you're okay...but I'm guessing by your tone you're fine." Dean commented as he went to mute the TV.

"It was better than I imagined...I resisted and they tied me up...then they both used my mouth." Seth said thickly. "Oh, and Chris fucked John awhile."

Dean laughed. "Jericho actually broke him down? Wished I could have been a fly on the wall for that."

"John actually suggested it. Said it was too hard to take my pants off." Seth laughed. "I lucked out...no pain...no spanking."

"Yeah...some pay back hmm?" Dean chuckled.

"I acted all sad and shit." Seth laughed. "Like that would stop us."

"Not likely...even though we are running short of new targets." Dean commented.

"I can think of a few." Seth cooed. "Miss you, Babe. See you soon."

"Miss you too...be careful driving." Dean told him. "Night."

"Night." Seth ended the call before chuckling to himself. He felt used in a good way. He pulled out to head to the hotel for a much needed rest.


End file.
